With the recent proliferation of computers and word processing equipment, it has become a major consideration to provide an ergonomically correct work station. Prior copy holder stands are typically placed to one side of the computer, such that the computer operator must constantly look to the left or right to view the copy. This motion can lead to neck and back strain, as well as eye strain and other medical disorders because of the repeated movement between copy and computer monitor.
In an attempt to overcome the ergonomic inaccuracies of. prior computer work stations, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,775 to Roy Long discloses a copy holder stand which is disposed of between the computer keyboard and the computer monitor. While the '775 patent was a step forward in ergonomically correct computer work stations, it also suffers several problems.
In order to access the disk drive of the computer, it was necessary to pivot the entire copy holder back forward over the the documents would fall off of the copy holder stand.
Another problem with prior art computer work stations resides in the fact that work stations are designed for only a few specific types of computers. Thus, prior art work stations were not always designed to permit disk entry access from different locations, nor to retain various types and sizes of disk drive units, monitors, and keyboard placements.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved computer work station which is universal, so as to be capable of utilization with substantially all computer hardware.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer work station which permits vertical adjustment of the copy with respect to the placement of the detached keyboard.
A further object is to provide a computer work station which permits access to the disk drive while maintaining the copy holder stand in an upright position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a computer work station which is economical to manufacture, refined in appearance, and simple to utilize. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.